Shattered
by Fangirl Mimi
Summary: Nowaki stirbt bei einem Autounfall. Hiroki ist depremiert und Nowaki wird klar, was er jetzt ist. Ein Angel. Aber ist es so toll ein Angel zu sein, wenn die wichtigste Person im Leben, so sehr deswegen leidet? Sry, Schlechte Summary.
1. Chapter 1

**SONG: Shattered von Trading Yesterday(Superschönes LiedT^T...Da is mir diese Story auch in den Sinn gekommen...)**

**I DO NOT OWN JUNJOU ROMANTICA NOR THE SONG " SHATTERED"!  
**

**

* * *

-Chapter 1-**

Hiroki Kamijou wartete vor dem OP-Raum auf ein Zeichen, dass sein Nowaki in Sicherheit ist.

Ihm kamen die Tränen, als ihm wieder alles genau durch den Kopf ging.

_Er und Nowaki waren nach ihrem Date auf dem Weg nach Hause. Hiroki wollte so schnell wie möglich wieder in ihr Apartment zurück, um sich mit seinem Geliebten einen gemütlichen Abend zu machen._

„_Hey, Hiro-San", flüsterte ihm Nowaki ins Ohr, „Ich liebe dich!"_

_Hiroki schreckte zurück: „Nowaki, wir sind hier immer noch in der Öffentlichkeit, du Idiot!"_

„_Tut mir Leid…Aber es ist doch nur die Wahrheit!", sagte Nowaki etwas schmollend._

„_Schon gut…"_

_Als Hiroki etwas schneller wurde und über die Straße ging, hörte er Nowaki schreien._

„_HIRO-SAN! PASS AUF!"_

_Nowaki stieß Hiroki auf die andere Seite der Straße, dieser landete auf seinem Hintern._

„_Hey Nowaki, was sollte-", Hiroki stockte, als er seinen Nowaki plötzlich leblos auf der Straße liegen sah. Unter ihm bildete sich eine Blutlacke, „NOWAKI!"  
Er rannte so schnell wie möglich zu dem Jungen hin. Er kniete sich neben Nowaki nieder und Tränen formten sich in seinen Augen. _

„_H-Hiro-San…Vergiss…m-mich b-bitte nicht…"_

„_Was redest du? Wie könnte ich dich vergessen und warum tust so als würdest du bald sterben! Bleib bei mir!"_

„_Hiro-San…"_

Die Ärzte kamen endlich aus dem OP-Raum, doch der Gesichtsausdruck auf jedem der weißgekleideten Männer ließ nichts Gutes ahnen.

„Kamijou-San", sprach einer der Ärzte Hiroki an.

„Wie geht es Nowaki?", fragte Hiroki, als er von seinem Sitzplatz aufsprang.

Der Arzt senkte den Kopf und sprach: „Wir haben getan was wir konnten, aber Kusama-San hatte schon zu viel Blut verloren. Mein Beileid."

Hirokis Augen weiteten sich vor Schock. Hatte er richtig gehört? Nowaki war tot?

„Nowaki…ist t-tot?", fragte Hiroki um sicher zu gehen, er habe sich nicht verhört.

„Ja…Es tut uns sehr leid…", sagte ein anderer Arzt.

Hiroki rannte in den OP-Raum. Dort lag ein Körper mit einem Laken überdeckt.

Der Körper bewegte sich nicht, Hiroki nahm das Laken von dem Körper.

Es war _sein_ Körper.

Hiroki kamen die Tränen, als er die Person, die ihm mehr bedeutete als er sich selbst, tot vor ihm liegen sah.

…

Zu Nowakis Beerdigung kamen erstaunlich viele Personen.

Hiroki erkannte die alten Männer von dem Treffen als er Nowaki das erste Mal sah.

Er sah Tsumori und andere Ärzte, auch kleine Kinder.

Auch der Leiter des Waisenhauses war anwesend.

Alle sahen zu wie Nowaki in die Erde hinab sank.

…

Als alle gegangen waren, war Hiroki alleine.

Er stand bloß vor dem Grabstein.

Aber es dauerte nicht lange, dass die Tränen seine Gefühle zeigten.

Er kniete vor dem Grabstein nieder und klammerte sich an ihn.

Auf dem Friedhof war nur noch Hirokis Trauer zu hören.

…

Nowaki sah seinen Hiro-San vor einem Grabstein weinen. Er fragte sich, wer wohl gestorben wäre.

„Hiro-San…"

Nowaki konnte es nicht ertragen seinen Hiro-San so zu sehen, also ging er zu ihm, um ihn eine tröstende Umarmung zu schenken.

Als Nowaki seine Arme um Hirokis Körper legte, bemerkte er dass dieser ihn anscheinend nicht bemerkte.

Als er dann auch noch auf den Grabstein schaute, wusste er nicht mehr was er denken sollte.

_Hier liegt Kusama Nowaki._

_

* * *

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN JUNJOU ROMANTICA!**

**A/N: Das ist jetzt eine Art von Aufklärungschapter, was Nowaki jetzt ist. Ich hoffe ihr versteht es^^. Und nein, es gibt das neue Couple Nowaki x Sverena nicht! Sie werden sich zwar wiedersehen, aber es bleibt schließlich Junjou Egoist^^**

* * *

**-Chapter 2-**

_Als Nowaki seine Arme um Hirokis Körper legte, bemerkte er dass dieser ihn anscheinend nicht bemerkte._

_Als er dann auch noch auf den Grabstein schaute, wusste er nicht mehr was er denken sollte._

_Hier liegt Kusama Nowaki._

…

_Ist das mein eigenes Grab?...Bin ich tot?...Aber warum bin ich dann immer noch bei Hiro-San?..._

Diese Fragen schwirrten in Nowakis Kopf herum. Er konnte keine Antwort auf die ganzen Fragen finden. Auf keine, bis er eine zarte Stimme einer Frau hörte.

_Ja du bist tot…Aber nur dein Körper…_

Nun war Nowaki noch mehr verwirrt. Vor ihm war schließlich Hiroki und er konnte ihn auch berühren.

_Was bin ich…?_

Als sich Nowaki weiter den Kopf über diese Frage zerbrach, ging Hiroki endlich nach Hause.

Als Nowaki Hiroki folgen wollte, wurde er jedoch von einem grellen Licht aufgehalten.

Das Licht formte sich zu dem Körper einer Frau, die Nowaki nur verwundert anstarren konnte.

Die Frau öffnete ihre weißen Augen und warf ihr graues Haar zurück, als aus ihrem Rücken zwei weiße Flügel sich ausbreiteten.

„Hallo, Nowaki. Mein Name ist Sverena. Du hast mich schon vorher gehört."

Nowakis Augen weiteten sich, als er bemerkte, dass die Stimme von vorher diesem Engel gehörte.

Da kam ihm wieder seine Frage in den Sinn.

„Kannst du mir sagen, was ich bin und was passiert ist?"

Sverena senkte den Kopf ein wenig und sagte: „Deswegen bin ich hier. Du bist gestorben, aber deine Seele ist hier auf der Erde geblieben und nicht in die Himmelswelt aufgestiegen. Da es einen Grund geben muss, wieso du dich nicht von der irdischen Welt lösen willst, gibt es für diese Seelen die Möglichkeit ein Angel zu werden, um auf der Erde zu bleiben und diesen Gründen nachzugehen. Du bist genau wie ich ein Angel!"

Nowaki verstand leider nur die Hälfte von dem, was ihm der Angel gerade gesagt hatte.

Aber eines wusste er mit Sicherheit. Er war nun ein Wesen wie Sverena!

„Aber warum bist du nicht früher gekommen?"

„Ich bin auf einer höheren Stufe als du. Ich bin ein Ultimate Angel. Ich kann von den Menschen gesehen werden und das würde aber zu viel Aufsehen erregen. Du bist auf Stufe 1. Ein Pure Angel. Um ein Ultimate zu werden musst du allerdings den Grund finden, weswegen du auf der Erde bleibst finden."

Nowaki hatte nun endlich verstanden was Sverena redete.

„Ich muss diesen Grund also finden, kann dann von Menschen gesehen werden und…was dann?"

Sverena konnte Nowakis Dummheit nicht fassen und klatschte sich die Hand auf die Stirn.

„Diesen Grund musst du so zusagen…erledigen…Naja du musst ihn praktisch beseitigen. Der Grund ist eigentlich eine Aufgabe! Aber den Grund zu finden ist nicht unbedingt einfach!", Sverena versuchte anscheinend Lehrer zu spielen, da sie ihren Zeigefinger in die Luft bohrte, „Alle Pure Angels müssen sich erst an den Moment vor dem Tod erinnern! Wie du das machst, ist deine Sache."

Sverena schien fertig gesprochen zu haben, doch eine Frage hatte Nowaki noch übrig.

Er senkte den Kopf als er endlich fragte: „Sverena, was war dein Grund?"

Ihr Blick verwandelte sich von dem Lehrerblick in die einer traurigen und einsamen kleinen Katze.

„Ich hatte eine Tochter. Sie war alles was ich noch hatte. Mein Mann hatte mich verlassen und meine Eltern waren bereits tot. Ich hatte sonst keine Familie. Ich war 35 als ich bei einem Banküberfall ums Leben kam. Ich bat sie Gott sei Dank im Auto auf mich zu warten. Als die Bankräuber endlich verschwunden waren, kam meine Kleine angelaufen. Ich hatte eine Kugel im Herz, konnte ihr trotzdem sagen, sie solle stark sein. Danach war ich genauso wie du jetzt. Aber damals war sie 11 Jahre alt. Jetzt ist sie 13 und bei Pflegeeltern. Ich nutze die Kraft des Ultimate Angels, um bei Nacht ihr Fenster zu besuchen, aber…sie weiß nicht, dass ich ihre Mutter bin. Ich sagte ihr, ich sei ihr Schutzengel."

Nowakis Ausdruck war von Mitleid geprägt. Sverena bemerkte den traurigen Gesichtsausdruck des Pure Angels.

„Hey! Kopf hoch, ich kann jetzt schließlich mit ihr sprechen! Du solltest dich auch lieber um deinen Grund kümmern! Viel Glück!"

Sverena zwinkerte Nowaki kurz zu und löste sich dann in Luft auf.

Ein Grund, also. Sverena sagte etwas über den letzten Moment vor dem Tod, aber Nowaki wusste nicht einmal wie er gestorben ist.

* * *

**REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hallo! Endlich bin ich dazu gekommen, die Story mal upzudaten! **

**Viel Spaß mit dem Kapitel :33 eure Mimi c:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Junjou Romantica/Egoist**

* * *

Nowaki beschloss erstmal zu dem Apartment zu gehen, in dem er mit Hiroki zusammen gelebt hatte. Als er ankam, sah er Hiroki, wie er einfach nur auf ihren Bett lag. Nowaki konnte allerdings mit Leichigkeit erkennen, dass sein Freund weinte. „Hiro-San..", flüsterte er. „Arschloch..", sagte Hiroki. Nowaki blickte mit geweiteten Augen auf. „Stirbst einfach..", fügte er hinzu. Nowaki setzte sich neben Hiroki auf ihr Bett und streichelte sein Haar. _Kann ich mich irgendwie für dich bemerkbar machen..?, _dachte er. Er sah sich im Zimmer um, sein Blick blieb beim Bücherregal stecken. _Sachen berühren und nehmen kann ich doch, oder?_

Er stand auf, griff sich ein Buch und warf es gegen die Wand. Die Aktion bewirkte nur, das Hiroki aufschrak und schrie. „W-Was war das?", stotterte er vor sich hin. Nowaki nahm noch ein Buch und wiederhohlte alles. „E-Ein Geist?! F-FUCK!", schrie Hiroki. Das half Nowaki also nicht weiter. _Aber jetzt weiß ich was die Leute mit Poltergeistern meinen.._

Nowkai griff nach einem Stift und einem Blatt Papier. _Vielleicht ja so!_, dachte er sich und schrieb etwas drauf und ließ es dann auf Hirokis Schoß fallen. Der war übrigens wegen den Büchern noch wie versteinert. Als er den Zettel nahm und las stockte ihm der Atem. „N-Nowaki..."

„_Hiro-San, habe keine Angst vor mir. _

_Nowaki"_

„E-Es ist seine Handschrift..", sagte Hiroki mit ängstlicher Stimme. Er sah sich um. Und wie der typische Kamijou zweifelte er jedoch an der Echtheit der Indentität des Geistes. Er verschränkte die Arme und sagte: „Wenn du wirklich Nowaki bist, schreib mir was, was nur Nowaki wissen kann!" Nowaki nahm wieder einen Zettel und schrieb. Er gab es dann wieder Hiroki zum lesen. Dieser nahm ihn und las. Er setzte seinen Teufelsblick auf und war gleichzeitig rot geworden. „ECHT JETZT?!.", meinte er.

„_Du liebst es, wenn ich im Bett sage „Hiro-San.. du bist mein ein und alles." Oder wenn wir beide einen Tag frei haben und den miteinander genießen können. Und wenn das nicht Beweis genug ist. Ich hasse Usami-San."_

„Du bist eher eifersüchtig...", meinte Hiroki. Ihm kamen die Tränen. „Nowaki.." Hiroki sah sich nach seinem Geliebten um, fand aber nur einen leeren Raum. „Liebst du mich wirklich so sehr, dass du sogar nach deinem Tod bei mir bleiben willst...?" Nowaki nickte und schrieb wieder einen Zettel mit der Antwort _„Ja, Hiro-San" _und übergab ihn Hiroki. Als dieser den Zettel las, konnte er seine Gefühle nicht zurückhalten und weinte, wie er noch nie geweint hatte. Er konnte nicht mehr aufhören. Nowaki war da, aber er konnte ihn nicht sehen, noch konnte er ihn berühren und seine Wärme spüren. „N-Nowaki..", schluzte er. „Ich liebe dich.."

„Ich liebe dich auch, Hiro-San..", sagte Nowaki und nahm Hiroki in die Arme, obwohl er wusste, dass er ihn nicht spüren konnte. „Du wirst mich bald wieder sehen können, Hiro-San.."

Die Tage danach war Nowaki immer in Hirokis Nähe. Er ging immer mit dem Professor nach Hause und begleitete ihn zur Arbeit. Und er lag neben ihm abends im Bett und wachte über ihn. Doch eines Nachts klopfte etwas ans Fenster. Nowaki blickte auf und versichterte sich, dass Hiroki schlief, danach ging er ans Fenster und öffnete es, nur um gleich darauf aus diesem rausgezogen zu werden und zwei Stockwerke tiefer am Boden, auf seinem Hintern, zu landen. Er sah sich um und erblickte Sverena. Die stand mit wütendem Blick und verschrenkten Armen vor ihm. „SAG MAL, WAS TUST DA EIGENTLICH?!", schrie sie ihn an. Nowaki blieb ruhig und stand auf. „Ich wache über die Person, die mir am wichtigsten ist." „Du sollst dich an deinen Tod erinnern, du Trottel! So wird das ja nie was!" „Wieso nicht?", fragte Nowaki mit verdutztem Blick. Sverenas Stimme wurde ruhiger. „Wenn du willst, dass er dich sehen und berühren kann, musst du ein Ultimate Angel werden! Willst du etwa so bei ihm bleiben, ohne mit ihm reden zu können oder sonst was?" Nowaki schaute auf den Boden. „Nein..", antwortete er. „Dann geh mal der Sache mit Tod nach!" Nowaki nickte. „Und wo fang ich da an?" Sverena seufzte und schoss ihm eine Zeitung entgegen. „Da. Du wirst nicht glauben, dass Medien alles gern öffentlich machen, was?", sagte sie schnippisch.

Nowaki nahm die Zeitung und blätterte sie durch, bis ein Artikel mit seinem Foto daneben erschien. „_Junger Arzt und Retter bei Heldentat ums Leben gekommen. Obwohl Nowaki K.(24) ein Kind ohne Eltern war, trauert fast die ganze Gemeinde um ihn..._" „Lies weiter." „_Als Nowaki K. mit seinem Lebensgefährten auf dem Weg nach Hause war, sah er seinen Lebensgefährten auf der Straße stehen, und wie ein Auto auf ihn zuraste. Ohne zu zögern, stieß er ihn aus dem Weg und wurde an seiner Stelle vom Auto überfahren_." Sverena nickte. Es war also Autounfall. „Und wie geht es für mich jetzt weiter? Ich weiß nun, wie ich gestorben bin." Sverena klatschte sich ihre Hand auf die Stirn. „Du musst dich aber an den Moment erinnern, in dem du gestorben bist. Die Todesart rauszufinden ist der Anfang, das wäre ja jetzt getan. Aber irgendetwas muss die Erinnerung auslösen." „Was war es bei dir?" „Meine Tochter, wie sie _Mama _sagte. Da kam mir das Bild von meiner Tochter, wie sie sich voller Tränen in den Augen über mich gebeugt hatte und_ Mama_ nur _Mama_ rief.."

„Das heißt, wenn Hiroki vielleicht irgendewas sagt, kurbelt das meine Erinnerungen an?", fragte er drauf los. „Es muss nicht zwingend etwas sein, was dein Hiroki sagt, noch muss es überhaupt was sein, das gesagt wird. Es kann genauso gut ein Gegenstand oder so sein.", meinte der Engel. „Aha..", meinte Nowaki. „Du kannst ja weiter warten, bis dein Geliebter, was von sich gibt, das dir weiterhilft. Oder wo anders suchen. Ich bin dann mal jedenfalls weg. Ich schau nochmal in einer Woche vorbei, okay?" Nowaki nickte und sah Sverena nach, wie sie in den Himmel verschwand.


End file.
